


Outshone

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew tries to make a name for <i>himself</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outshone

**Outshone**

He'd lived his whole life in his brother's shadow.

Tucker was better at sports. Tucker was better at chess. Tucker was better at demon summoning.  
And although he'd had the idea of disrupting school events _first_, Tucker's prom night debacle was the one everyone remembered, wasn't it?

Even when they got to meet Jonathan Frakes (Commander William Riker in episode 34 of _Voyager_), he was so impressed with Tucker's stupid Klingon translation of _Macbeth_ that he completely forgot to sign Andrew's security officer uniform.

It was completely unfair.

But now, he finally had something _he_ could do, that Tucker couldn't.  
Something _he_ was the expert at.  
Something _he_ could be known for.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well today.

Andrew shifted in his chair nervously.  
Herr Schmidt asked him something completely incomprehensible, and sat back, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Andrew looked down at his phrase book, and tried again.  
"_Deine…_ um… daughter… _Tochter…_ yep… _Deine Tochter ist einen…_ um… Slayer."  
No response except for a blank look.  
This was getting him nowhere.

As Andrew riffled through his phrase book, trying to find a word that meant 'incredibly-strong-warrior-women-who-can-fight-evil-bloodsucking-fiends', the door opened, and a woman entered, carrying groceries.

_Must be his wife. So - Serena's mother._

He smiled politely. "Hi. I'm Andrew. Do you… um… speak English?"  
She just stood there, looking puzzled.

Herr Schmidt held up his hand. "Entschuldigung Sie, bitte."  
The parents turned to each other and had a muttered conversation.  
"Wer ist er?"  
"Er heißt Andrew Wells."  
"Wer?"  
"Andrew Wells."  
"Ah! _Wells_. Er ist Tuckers Bruder!"  
"Tuckers Bruder? Ahhh…"  
They looked at him with a new respect.

Andrew sighed.


End file.
